This aint my fight
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui ce soir là, harassé par la dernière bataille qu'il avait menée au côté du Lord Sombre, il trouva un spectacle auquel rien n'aurait pu le préparer... Exercice de style


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Avertissement**: PG-15

**B.O.**: 10th man down, Nightwish.

**Dédicace:** A Laetitia C. Parce que c'est la première de mes histoires que tu liras :)

* * *

This ain't my fight

Encore un soir où, épuisé, Drago rentra au manoir Malefoy, courbaturé, les membres engourdis d'avoir manié la magie noire contre ses anciens camarades d'école pour sauver sa peau. Une fois de plus, il avait tranché, saigné, oh oui, l'un après l'autre ils étaient tombés, mêlant leur sang souillé à la terre ocre du champ de bataille.

Lui-même avait été blessé, atteint par des sorts de misérable magie. Un saucisson bien lancé avait sérieusement endommagé son bras droit par la violence avec laquelle il l'avait projeté contre son tronc, et il avait dû le maintenir contre son torse à l'aide du même sort. Il avait pu conserver une certaine amplitude grâce aux mouvements agiles de son poignet épargné de justesse. A la réunion qui avait suivi, il avait juste eu le temps de panser sa cuisse pour en arrêter l'écoulement sanglant – et maintenant purulent – dû au sort _Chirurgicum_, sans toutefois parvenir à éteindre la douleur forte qui l'étreignait sans répit.

Enfin, après avoir écouté les félicitations, reproches et autres punitions du Lord Noir, après avoir apprécié comme il se devait l'approche de la victoire finale, il avait pu rentrer chez lui.

Grâce à l'ingénieux système de sécurité, il avait, comme les autres membres de sa famille, pu transplanner directement dans le gigantesque hall, sans déranger l'alarme qui aurait sonné harmonieusement pour prévenir de l'intrusion de tout autre sorcier.

Las, il se força à marcher pour atteindre sa salle de bain et les potions réparatrices à disposition, plutôt que de s'effondrer douloureusement sur un des confortables fauteuils, aussi luxueux qu'irrésistibles à son regard assombri de fatigue.

Malgré l'envie de s'étendre, là, tout de suite, et de s'endormir sur la moquette épaisse, il s'obligea à avancer, et son oeil fatigué mais toujours en garde après la bataille toute proche encore, remarqua quelques choses inhabituelles.

Le silence à ses oreilles ne fut que plus effrayant lorsqu'il vit, traversant la salle à manger, les couverts renversés, les desserts à terre et le mobilier dans un désordre aussi inquiétant qu'inimaginable vu le standing de sa lignée.

Affolé, il puisa dans sa toute dernière énergie et se mit à courir, prêt à se battre pour sa vie, en apercevant des traces de sang dans les escaliers de marbre blanc.

Sa mère.

Sa mère ne s'était pas présentée à la réunion et le Lord n'avait pas paru s'en inquiéter. Savait-il?

Les signes de lutte se faisaient plus présents au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des appartements parentaux, et s'accompagnaient d'étoffes soyeuses et déchirées, de lambeaux de vêtements de la maîtresse de maison, tels des pièces échappées d'un trésor pillé.

Lorsque, égaré, s'attendant au pire, il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il regretta de n'être pas assez puissant pour faire partie de l'élite des Mangemorts. Il était trop novice et, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vie de novice, marquée par l'horreur, une horreur déjà indicible, depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien ne l'avait préparé au spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux écarquillés.

Instinctivement, il fit un pas en arrière, frappé, horrifié, terrassé par le drame qui s'offrait à lui.

Il jeta un nouveau regard dans la pièce afin de vérifier ce qui n'était malheureusement pas un cauchemar.

Ils étaient deux.

Ils n'étaient que deux, et avaient réussi à briser sa vie en quelques instants.

L'un était armé de sa baguette et d'un fouet, et l'autre, terrassée par la douleur, le visage baigné de larmes, poussant cris et prières d'une voix suppliante, presque éteinte.

C'était trop tard pour lui.

Drago ne pouvait plus agir ni fuit, ce n'était pas son combat.

Dire qu'il avait réussi sa vie durant à échapper à la vision de son père faisant l'amour à sa mère...


End file.
